I'm Going To Make A Deduction
by tuuliii
Summary: A birthday fic for a dear friend/Awful fluff.


**Onnea! Olet onnistuneesti löytänyt lahjasi toisen puoliskon joka on suoraansanottuna paska** **. Ajanpuutteen ja laiskuuden takia aloitin kirjoittamaan tätä maanantai illalla jolloin tajusin että saatana** **. Minultahan loppuu aika** **. Yritä silti nauttia tästä luovuuteni tuotoksesta jonka olen synnyttänyt vartavasten sinua varten** **. If you see AND observe, saatat huomata että kaksi pientä osaa tästä tarinasta on saanut inspiraationsa musaopiston paskasta ovesta** **. Vielä kerran, HYVÄÄ SYNTYMÄPÄIVÄÄ!**

* * *

 _ **AN/ This is a Birthday fic for a friend and I added some text's between Sherlock and John that actually have nothing to do with this story, but they have something to do with me and my friend**_ **.** _ **So I just wanted to add them, ok? Also I know very well there will be tons of mistakes, cause I started writing this far too late and didn't have any time for a BETA read**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **I will never let you let me leave I promise I'm not lying**_

 _ **Go ahead ask anybody who has seen me trying, I'm not going**_

 ** _If it seems like I did I'm probably waiting outside_** **.**

 ** _~Sara Bareilles, Never Getting Rid of Me_**

* * *

 _ **Sherlock. What have you done to the bloody door? -JW**_

 _ **I can't open it.-JW**_

 _ **Don't blame me. You always blame me. -SH**_

 _ **And why do you think I always do that? -JW**_

 _ **...why? -SH**_

 _ **Because, Sherlock, our flat has almost been destroyed by your experiments three times in the past few Months and there are quite many things I can imagine you doing with the door. -JW**_

 _ **Well...it wasn't me. -SH**_

* * *

John sat on his chair at Baker Street. Molly was taking care of Rosie for the evening and he had volunteered to have an extra shift at keeping an eye at Sherlock.  
After they had left the cake place, he wanted to spend some more time with him. After all, it was his birthday.

The detective had gone to have a bath and a good shave. To be honest John thought a Beard did not suit his friend very well... Not that the moustache had suited either...

So John was sitting quietly in his chair and waited for Sherlock to finish. He looked around the flat. It was a mess. All kinds of papers littered the floor and there was a thick dust everywhere.

Suddenly an overwhelming quilt washed over John. He could've prevented all this, if he would've just thought of other people instead of himself. Mary had been Sherlock's friend too and her death and affected his just as much.

John's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening, and Sherlock stepping out, in nothing but a to well wrapped around his hips.

Oh God he looked _so_ hot.

John has been aware of his emotions toward the younger man for a long time, but recently he had tried to ignore them. It was impossible.

"John...are you...staring at me?" Sherlock inquired.

"No! I wasn't. I was just..."

"Do you like what you see?"

John was able to feel his cheeks redden. "Yes...you're a very handsome man." He cleared his throat and awkwardly stood up.

"Okay I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Obviously. Let me just put on some...clothes." Sherlock said and headed towards his bedroom.

"Alright, love."

The words had already left John's mouth when he realized what he'd said to his friend. Sherlock didn't turn back, but he stopped walking for a moment.

"Um...I'll just...make the tea..." The doctor mumbled and turned his sight away from Sherlock.

The tea was almost ready when Sherlock emerged from his room. Dressed in an old T'shirt, pyjama bottoms and his blue dressibg gown. John already kned his cheeks were red, but it was nothing compared to the state of the detective's cheeks.

"John...it was just a slip of tongue...it meant nothing and..and..." He didn't get to finish, cause John had turned to look at him and interrupted his speech.

"Sherlock...I'm going to make a deduction."

"Really? Your second one today. You really are making progress." His friend tried to joke.

"Shut up. Shut up, and listed. If I'm right, then you are going to tell me the truth, ok?"

Sherlock's answer was a nod.

"...You're in love with me." John said and looked at the other man as he lowered his head and looked at the floor.

He had clearly hit a delicate spot.

After a while Sherlock looked up and met John's eyes. "You wanted an honest answer. And you have a right to know...I guess...Yes, I am. I've been for a very long time actually." He said and a silence fell between the two men.

"I completely understand if you want to leave...you know...you being not gay and all that." He continued with a whisper.

John almost ran to Sherlock and suddenly their lips were combined. The younger man's lips were soft and full, just perfect. When John put his hands on Sheelock's neck, it was like he had gotten all his confidence back, and kissed John back forcefully.

When their lips parted, Sherlock's green yes met John's blue ones. "So in fact... you love me too?"

"Correct."

* * *

It was exactly one year later. After they had become clear of their feeling for each other, Sherlock and John had fallen into a comfortable relationship.

John had moved back to Baker Street and they were now raising Rosie together. She was the most perfect child Sherlock had even encountered. After Rosie had learned to speak, she had started calling Sherlock "papa", witch completely melted Sherlock's heart.

He was a softie, after all.

When she would be older, Sherlock wanted to teach her to play the violin and how make deductions. John propably wouldn't like that...

Speaking of the doctor, he had planned on proposing to Sherlock on his birthday. The ring in his pocket was heavy. At least that's what it felt like as he opened the door to their flat.

'I'm going to do it this evening, while we eat the cake.

* * *

Finally the evening came, and the two men were sitting on the kitchen table, witch was decorated with a candle, eating the chocolate cake Mrs. Hudson had made them.

It was maybe the best cake either of them had ever had.

John had the ring in the pocket of his jeans. He was just waiting for the perfect moment.

"Happy birthday, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked up from his peace of cake and raised his right eyebrow. "You've already said that to me...multiple times I recall."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't say that to you again, you know." John said and put down his spoon.

"I hope I'll get to say that many more times, over the years we'll spend together."

John's hand was nervously trying to get the ring box out of his Pocket, while his heart was beating like crazy.

"You don't know that. One day you might get enough of me and find someone else to share your life with." Sherlock whispered. To be honest, sometimes he wasn't able to understand how John put up with him and his temper.

"Sherlock, listen. I will never get enough of You. I love you, and that means you'll be never, ever getting rid of me." he proclaimed and stood up.

"I want to share the rest of my life with you, because I love you so damn much. You and Rosie are the light of my life and I wouldn't change a thing." he continued as he reached the other side of the table.

"If you want me, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you can have me. So…will you marry me?" John asked, kneeled down and opened the box witch revealed a golden ring.

The detective's answer was simple.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

 _ **Fuck I can't open the fucking door.-JW**_

 _ **Well try harder.-SH**_

 _ **I already tried harder.-JW**_

 _ **Then I decided that fuck it and went to have tea with Mrs**_ _ **.H -JW**_

 _ **...try harder. -SH**_

 _ **I'll try again when I'm finished with the tea. -JW.**_

 _ **And you can't "try harder" without breaking it. Mrs** **.Hudson w** **ill put it to our rent. -JW**_

 _ **Whatever. -SH.**_

 _ **You prick** **.** **.** **.-JW**_

 ** _Love You xxx -SH_**

* * *

 _ **Oh, I'm gonna do this right**_  
 _ **Show you I'm not moving**_  
 _ **Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow, oh oh**_  
 _ **I'm gonna love you so**_  
 _ **You'll learn what I already know**_  
 _ **I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me**_

 _ **~Sara Bareilles, Never Getting Rid of Me**_

* * *

 _ **AN/ Thank You so much for reading I hope you liked it and that there weren't so many mistakes!**_


End file.
